Twisting Roads
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Four friends take bank robbery as getting 'quick money' but it soon goes spiraling out of control, when Bosco and the rest of the 55 Precinct gets involved
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Four friends take bank robbery as getting 'quick money' but it soon goes spiraling out of control, when Bosco and the rest of the 55 Precinct gets involved.   
  
Rating: R (For harsh language and violence, hell probably not even suitable for me :))  
  
Disclaimer: NBC and John Wells owns most of the characters I use in this story. Four of them Josh, Mike, Dustin and Chris are mine but guess what, sadly I'm not making money off of them so drat I'm screwed in the end. So if you sue me I'll give you the computer I used to write this story, and yes it bites people in the ass so in the end I would be winning (sticks tongue out)   
  
Author's Note: I been working on this story what seems like forever, maybe cause I really thought about it since last year during 2nd Season and finally got off my lazy ass and decided to write it. So therefore it's been forever ;) so therefore I hope you really enjoyed it. Hope you get much enjoyment as I did writing it.   
  
Thank You: I thank Jewel for helping me and reading this thing over and probably getting sick of and tired of it just like I did. Thank Sean (My Spaceboy) cause he is always giving me support and such nice comments on my writing. To Kich, for never giving up on me and always writing and giving me encouragement. To Jen for always being a great friend to me ;). Can't forget you Dem, thanks a ton! Thumper to ;) you are such a sweetie and give me a good laugh so thank you, you all helped me when I was down and not wanting to write this story so THANK YOU AND THIS GOES OUT TO YOU....and to the reviewers, thank you cause you truly make me keep wanting to write for you. Thanks again guys....~Codes~   
  
P.S. Thank you Mother, cause she always corrects my stories, I LOVE YOU MOM.   
  
Now Without Further To Do, Here Is The Story....  
  
  
Twisting Roads   
  
Prologue  
  
  
A car pulls up and stops in front of the gates. A lone figure sits in the automobile, not moving to get out or to put it into gear and tear away from the dreadful place.   
  
The car door opens, the wave of heat comes rolling out of the vehicle, trying to warm up the bitter cold. The chill of winter that felt as though it would never go away, and at no time, had an end.   
  
A boot comes with the other one following, the person put it's full weight onto the white fluffy blanket of snow and sinks into it. They look around and then shut the door and abruptly stops the cold air from getting in the warm and comfortable car.   
The only sound is that of the lone figure walking down a path, making crunching sounds as they made their way to a certain spot in the vast stretched out land.   
  
The person shivered as a simple breeze made the trees sway and sending some snow up into the air making the individual hug their body in a desperate attempt to keep warm. Looking behind to see if anybody was watching, then proceed to vector off the narrow footpath and onto the side, taking each step cautiously.   
  
Each step was a pain stricken memory. Every step memories would simply flash in the mind, and then disappear quickly before grasping could be done to dwell on the thought or to remember it.   
  
A crow let out a beckoning caw, willing everybody to listen to its story it had to tell. The bird perched onto a branch and almost just stared at the human who stood below, looking at the being as though it knew them in another life. It let out another cry and took off, flapping it's wings hard and fast to take flight into the cloudy and murky sky.   
  
Faith Yokas's eyes followed the bird's trajectory until it could no longer be seen. She looked back down at her feet and then at what was now blocking her path. Faith reached into her coat and pulled out a simple red rose and bent down. She kissed the soft crimson pedals and then placed it in front of the grave. A tear had already escaped one of her eyes and traveled fast down her check, leaving nothing but a wet trail-line. Faith came back up from her bent position and just stood looking at the carved name.  
  
She swallowed hard. "Feel kinda awkward just standing in front of a big dumb stone" she let out a laugh "not sure what I should say with you 6 feet under me. What can I say? Isn't going to change nothin, you'll still be dead and I'll still be here." Faith shook her head and with a hand she wiped another tear that had trickled down her chilled face.   
  
"You shouldn't have died that day, you know. I feel as though you where cheated and there was nothing I could do for yeah. I'm so sorry," she felt her legs buckle and with that, she sat on her legs just staring at the tombstone "I'm just so sorry."  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Present)  
  
"55-DAVID where the hell is my backup?" Faith closed her eyes when she heard Sully's angry reply. Here she should be giving backup to a cop in need, but yet instead she had to follow her idiotic partner across the precinct. Faith Yokas moved a hand to give the news to the steaming hot mad Sully. "Where else would it be, but away from you." She waited for the response but she got nothing. She decided to keep going down the street looking for her partner, Maurice Boscorelli   
  
It didn't take her long to catch up to him, for he had stopped running. He was standing in the middle of the street, bent over with hands resting on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Bosco stared angrily at the retreating back that was getting further and further down the road, and away from him.   
  
"Boz what the hell are you doing? Sully and Davis need backup and here we are galloping around when we should be covering them." Bosco stood up let out a heavy breath and turned around to look at his partner who was waiting for some kind of an answer. He gave a thought in why he had decided to chase the loser so far away from Sully and Davis last known position, but then he just gave a half smile and went past her.   
  
Faith turned around and saw that her partner had taken off again in a run. Her shoulders sagged at the thought of running again, but she figured it was part of the job. She took in a deep breath and shot off after her partner again.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully grumpily maneuvered one of the criminals into the back of his squad car. He slammed the door when he saw Bosco come up jogging, with no one in handcuffs.   
  
"So where is he? Don't tell me, somebody out ran Boscorelli. Oh and another thing, when I said I need backup, I NEED BACK UP."   
  
Bosco didn't say anything, not even one single comment, just let Sully blow off steam by yelling. "So tell me this Bosco, when one of your fellow officers calls for backup and they get shot and killed cause you weren't there, how do you think that will look on your record? Now explain to me why the hell you where chasing somebody that wasn't even that important instead of giving Davis and me backup?"  
  
Yak, Yak, Yak, does this man every shut up? If only he knew while he bitches me out that I actual admire him. Yes, John Sullivan, I admire you but when you open your big mouth, like right now, and try and preach to me about something I couldn't care less about, as of right now I don't care if you go and jump off a building.  
  
I'm sure of it that Sully believes I just want to piss him off on purpose, which in a lot of ways, I do like to, he gets this funny look on his face before he begins yelling. But that doesn't mean I don't respect him, cause I do in a lot of ways. He a damn good cop and maybe I should tell him cause he understands people and their community.   
  
Maybe I will tell him....wait...naaaa he is pointing that chubby little finger at me and poking me, no I don't think on my life I will ever admit I respect the senior officer.   
  
"BOSCO!" Bosco blinked his thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on the voice that was talking to him, loud and clearly he could hear Sully's voice ranting and a raving. "Yeah, yeah, I getcha." replied Bosco with a wave of his hand.   
  
Bosco walked away shaking his head as Sully watched. Davis walked up and shrugged. "I don't even think he listened to one single word I said." said Sully with a sigh. Davis grinned "oh no don't say that. I think he heard you loud and clear, just depends if he had chosen whether or not to really listen."   
  
Sully looked at his partner. "Just get in the car Davis." Ty Davis put his hands up in defense. "Just because you're hot right now you don't need to be mad at me, I didn't do it." He let out a laugh as he spoke this.   
  
Sully just gave him a look. Davis just couldn't help but laugh at his partner's fury at the stubborn Bosco.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Bosco. Faith had stopped running and was now walking, she knew there was no longer a rush so might as well not waste breath by running. She finally spotted Bosco by the car with his both of his hands on the back supporting him up.   
  
"What took me so long, well what took me so long was I decided to stop and pick flowers." She had spoken this with as much of a sarcastic tone as she possibly could. Faith then noticed the other squad car that Ty and Sully were riding in was no longer at the scene. "Where is Davis and Sullivan?"   
  
Bosco looked away and watched as a car past them and then he pressed off the car looked at Faith and gave her the usual look. "Sully was pissed off about something so he left, come on we have two of the suspects." Bosco went around to the drivers side and got in, awaiting for Faith.   
  
Faith opened the door and slid into the squad car, shutting the door. The car took off with everybody being quiet.   
  
As Bosco came to a stop at one of the lights he glanced over at Faith, his partner. He began to wonder if maybe he should have listened to Faith, gave Sully backup. He glanced back to the light to notice it was green, he pressed the gas pedal and they sped off again.   
  
Bosco knew if he was Sullivan he would have wanted the same thing, backup. He didn't want to admit it, but maybe he should apologize and say that he knew it was wrong of him. Only that was not his style and he didn't know if he really wanted to confront Sully, 'oh well' he thought maybe he would make up his mind before he reached the Precinct.   
  
Faith looked over at Bosco who was being utterly quiet, and for Bosco that was scary. As they came to another stoplight she cleared her throat. "Boz....,Bosco." Boscorelli looked over at his partner. "What?" Faith's mind rushed, scrambling to try and figure out what to talk about but nothing came up so she decided to enjoy the quiet while she still had it. "Naaaa, never mind."   
  
Bosco looked away from his partner and continued to just stare out the window as he watched the traffic past slowly almost to the point too slow. He smirked when he would see the cars slow way down even slower the speed limit when a cop car was driving by. Some others would hit their brakes hard enough to cause the front end of the car to jerk downwards and they would look around hoping they weren't noticed.   
  
Both cops had almost completely forgotten about the two suspects in the car until one of them coughed. Boscorelli finally pulled into the Precinct, putting it into park. He finally looked over at Faith, and with one gulp of air he asked. "Do you think I should say something to Sully?"   
  
Faith looked over almost shocked and then let out a tiny laugh. "Yeah I think you should say something, but you saying sorry Maurice Boscorelli, is saying you don't love sex." She let out another laugh and got out of the car without saying anything. Bosco jumped out of the car before she walked in shouting to her with a question. "Wuz the hell is that supposed to mean?"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(In A Black MiniVan)  
  
  
"Are you ready?" asked a guy who parked the vehicle in front of the large bank. "Yes Mike I'm ready, I don't think there is any classes you can take to prepare you to rob a bank." Mike scratched the back of his earlobe and then nodded. "Well then let's hit it Josh."   
  
Josh and Mike walked in with black ski masks holding the shotguns in front of them. Mike took the gun and then shot up into the air causing everybody who wasn't looking, to spin around and then immediately to drop to the floor. Josh followed the plan Mike had given him, to watch the doors for anybody who was going to try and come in, especially any cops.   
  
"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen....as you can see I have a big gun and it can shoot bullets that could possibly kill you. Now I just want the money then me and my colleague would be gone and you can get on with your pathetic lives, so...." He pointed the weapon at one of the bank tellers "if you would be so kind by opening that and filling the bag so I can be on my merry way."   
  
The man held his hands spread out in defense and then without hesitating opened the cash register and filled the bag quickly. "Oh yeah if anybody pressed that little button underneath the desk, and I find out who did it, I may just have to send you to your next miserable life."   
  
Nobody said anything, just held their faces to the cold floor and prayed they would make it out alive as the two bank robbers made their way about the bank.   
  
"Now its time we depart, so sadden I am, hope you all burn in hell where you deserve to."   
  
Both men exited the building and tore away from the place in the van.   
  
(In the Mini Van)  
  
"Oh my fucking GOD, we did it Mike, oh shit." Josh sat in the passenger seat just staring at the money that filled the small bag. Mike gave a huge grin. "Yeah we sure did man, hah....can't wait to get home and count all this loot."   
  
As Josh held the money in his hands and just stared as though if he closed his eyes it would disappear into thin air. He looked over at Mike. "I gotta hand it to you Mikey, I didn't think we would get away with it."   
  
Mike looked over and gave a boyish grin. "What did I tell you kid, nothing to worry about." He looked away from Josh and watched traffic. Josh didn't say nothing more as he just once again looked at the money that was in 100's and 50's dollar bills. "Yeah nothing to worry about."   
  
(Outside the Precinct)  
  
Faith nudged her partner. They both had been standing there waiting for Sullivan to come walking out to go home. Faith Yokas had finally convinced Boscorelli to say sorry to the Senior Officer for not backing him earlier today, but Bosco was having second thoughts.   
  
"No I'm not doing it, besides he knows..." Bosco made a move past Faith to go towards his car but stopped when Faith grabbed ahold of his arm. She then clenched her fingers into his arm sleeve. It being a nice warm summer night she was able to keep her hold onto his sleeve, and that he made no real attempt to get out of her grasp.   
  
"Hey Sully you have a second or two?" Faith had spotted Sully coming out of the building and was already making his way towards his own car.   
  
Sully hesitating, not really wanting to come around Bosco after early today....but he did it cause Faith asked him to. "Sure." Sully walked back over to the two off duty cops and stopped in front of them.   
  
Bosco was looking away from Sully, he was looking at his car and just thinking how much he wanted to be in it just now. He yelped out in pain when he felt nails digging into his skin. He looked at Faith who was giving him a 'say something or I kick your ass" look. He sighed and Faith looked away from Bosco and back at Sully.   
  
"Bosco has something to say...." She dug into Bosco's arm again and he pulled away and rubbed at it sorely.   
  
"Yeah I just wanted to,...." He coughed nervously looked at Sully "I wanted to say....." Bosco looked away again and before he could continue Sully finished Bosco's sentence for him. "You're sorry that you didn't give me back up, is that what you were going to tell me?"   
  
Bosco looked at him sharply and nodded his head and then let out a laugh. "Yeah that's what I meant to say, yeah,...." He looked at Faith "Can I go now Mom?" Faith rolled at the sarcasm just icing the tone in Bosco's voice. Bosco didn't wait for an answer from either Faith or Sully. He jumped in his Ford Classic Mustang GT and tore away from the Precinct.   
  
Faith turned back around biting her lip. "I'm sorry Sully, I think he means it, really I do just...." Sully finished the sentence before her "has a hard time showing it....what can you do, just stand back and hope they learn someday."   
  
Sully often wondered what turned that mind of Boscorelli's. He would look at Bosco and couldn't understand why some of the things would just spur out of his mouth. Sully didn't know a lot of things about what he called his fellow officer, mostly you don't learn much of the others lives, you only know mostly about your partners. But sometimes he just couldn't help wonder what really made a person who they really are.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Sully." Said Faith as she nodded her head and walked away. That brought Sully out of his thoughts. "Yeah, tomorrow." He called out softly, not really speaking so Faith could hear. As he turned around to make it back to his car he couldn't help but think about one thing about Bosco and that was, if one day Bosco's attitude would be his own destruction.   
  
(Some Where In The Suburbs Of New York City)   
  
"Hey Josh, I need you to see something, come here." Josh walked into the room. He had been in the room when Mike had called him out into the living room of their small house.   
  
"Yeah, what." Mike waved him over to where he stood and Josh came over. Mike turned around.   
  
"You remember that movie, Lethal Weapon with Mel Gibson and Danny Glover? You know where those bullets could go straight through metal, including a cops vest?"   
  
Josh looked at him confused trying to dwell on the thought of the movie and idea. He had no idea what he was talking about and he didn't want to seem like an idiot so he went along with it and just shrugged and answered Mike's question. "Yeah, I remember. Why you asken?"   
  
Josh watched as Mike dug around in his pocket until he presented a single bullet in front of face. "Oh wow Mike it's so...the same thing we have in the back. What is so special about this one damn single bullet?"   
  
Mike looked down at the piece of ammunition he held and then just nodded his head in agreement. "Your right Josh what the hell is so special about this stupid thing?" He let it drop to the dirty floor in which it rolled to a stop at Josh's feet.   
  
Josh turned around to just walk away and concentrate on more important things when a hand grabbed forcefully onto his hair and shoved something cold and metallic into his check. It didn't take him long to realize it was Mike who was holding a gun on him.   
  
"Mike what the hell are you doing, come on man what is your problem? Your not going to kill me, are you buddy....Mike...." the hand of Mike's grew tighter in Josh's hair causing him to let out a whimper of pain.   
  
"Just shut the fuck up Josh....do you have any idea what kinda of bullet this is? Man you didn't even listen to me did you, god why the hell did I even let you come along with me?"   
  
Mike then pushed Josh away from him causing Josh to stumble over his own feet and to fall to the ground with a grunt. Mike turned around to go to the phone. Josh looked from the ground with a questioned look. "What are you doing Mike?" Mike didn't answer just simply dialed the numbers and let Josh figure it out. "Your bringing other people into this, aren't you?"   
  
Josh had finally gotten up onto his feet and was watching every single movement from Mike, He wasn't so sure if Mike would turn around and shoot the living shit out of him. Mike slammed the phone back on the hook and then looked over at Josh. "Yes I'm bringing others into this cause if you weren't such a pussy then I wouldn't have to."   
  
Mike picked up the phone again, his other hand held the gun. He didn't necessarily have it pointed at Josh, but Josh wasn't making any sudden movements and risking getting shot by the angered Mike.   
  
"Hey Tanya wuz up sugar, how's your fine ass doing tonight?" A female's voice snickered on the other end. "Mike cut the shit out, you need Chris right?" "Yeah I do, where is he?" Another phone clicked on and a groggy voice could be heard. "That's him I'm outta of here." Tanya then hung up the phone.   
  
"Why the hell are you calling so late?" "Shut up Chris it's...." Mike looked at his watch "11:30p.m. now get your lazy ass out of the fucking bed and get on over here."   
  
Chris could be heard getting out of the bed, his breathing changing as he moved about his room, with the portable phone. "All right I'll be there in a few." Chris didn't wait for an answer from Mike, just simply hung up the phone.   
  
Mike turned around and saw Josh was standing in the same spot and hadn't moved, his eyes fixed on the gun that Mike was holding. Mike let out a simple tiny laugh and just came up to Josh, holding the gun. He could see the fear registering on Josh's face and before Josh could think or do anything, Mike just side stepped him and walked out of the room leaving Josh still holding his breath.  
  
Josh closed his eyes and just let out his breath and shaking his head.   
  
(Chris's Apartment)  
  
"Sis I thought you liked Mike." Chris was standing by the door ready to go out when his sister Tanya had made the comment of not liking Mike. "Look, he needs me to go over there, I'll be back okay."   
  
Chris walked up and kisses his 16-year-old sister on the head and hugged her. "Love yah, stay out of trouble." He rustled her hair and then walked out.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chris walked into the house like he normally did. Josh was no where in sight and Mike wasn't either. He called out a couple of times and then Josh came walking out. Josh looked as though he had just given up his lunch to the toilet.   
  
"Hey man....where your bro?" Chris lightly punched the 17-year-old on the shoulder. Josh didn't say anything cause by then Mike walked in.   
  
"Hey got a job for you, if you take it you will be rather wealthy." Chris took off his jacket and placed it on the nearby furniture and place his hands on his hips. "What do you have in mind Mike?"   
  
"HEY, hey, hey." Dustin walked into the house and yelling as loudly as he could. Chris turned around and smiled and walked up and hugged Dustin. "Hey what you doing here."   
  
"Awwww Mike called me....so what are you calling me for Mike?" Chris turned back around after Dustin said this and looked at Mike who was grinning like a little child.   
  
"Hey bro go get the money." Josh did what his brother ordered and came out and threw the money on the couch, it's wealth spilling out.   
  
"What the fuck have you two been up to?" Said Dustin with surprise of seeing all the money. Mike pulled out his gun and then placed it out on the counter. "Been getting rich, you want to join?"   
  
Chris and Dustin could only stare at the money.   
  
  
TBC....  
  
___________________________________________________  
Tag Note: Hope you guys enjoying this, I was scared to post this story up. Damn, I hope you peeps like it, tell me what you think ;). 


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Hey Guys. Thank you so much already to those who have given me great feedback. I'm glad you are enjoying this and I hope you still enjoy it. Thank you again guys, you guys are truly the best. ~Codes~   
  
On to the story....  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(Next Day)   
  
"Are you listening to me or are you deaf, gotta be deaf cause even a moron would listen to me!" yelled Bosco.   
  
Faith and Bosco had been sitting in their squad car when they had spotted a car swerving in and in out of the lines and not making a rather good job doing it. So they pulled him over to walk up to smell liquor all over the man and inside the car.   
  
Only when they tried to get the man out so they could do the whole procedure of a drunken driver, the guy didn't get out, he just sat there. Bosco's temper was beginning to flare. He began to make remarks under his breath, things he really wasn't even thinking about.   
  
The man, even being in a drunken stupor, heard some of the remarks the officer had to say about drunks and he finally got out of the car. The drunk acted as though he was going to charge Bosco but Faith demanded he put his hands on the car and spread his legs. The man listened to Faith's words.   
  
"Dumbass." Bosco chuckled this and then turned his back and began to walk away when the man heard Bosco's comment. He threw Faith off of him and then charged at the officer who was unaware of the enraged man coming at him full fury.   
  
"BOSCO!" Bosco reacted quickly to his partner scream he turned around used the man's speed shifted his weight and flipped him, sending the man onto his back, knocking the wind right out of him.   
  
Bosco came to stand over him and was just grinning. "Yep, definitely a moron." Faith just stood there shaking her head, not sure what to really say about the whole thing.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"55-Charlie...55-Charlie come in"   
  
"55-Charlie."   
  
"55-Charlie we show a 10-21 in your area."   
  
"55-Charlie responding."   
  
Ty Davis Jr., flipped on the siren as Sullivan sped up towards the bank. They had just past it so they weren't far from it. The Sgt. had mentioned about one of the banks being robbed in the district but neither officer thought it would be again today.   
  
The squad car came to a sudden jolt as Sully had pulled it up onto the curb, placing the front of the car in front of the doors. Both officers got out of the car quickly taking refuge behind the doors just in case the robbers were still in the bank.   
  
Not seeing or hearing anything both of the police officers ran towards the walls, each taking a different position. Sully counted to 3 and then ran inside while Davis prepared to give him backup if needed.   
  
Nothing. The only people in there where the terrified hostages still on the ground with their hands over their heads.   
  
"Who the hell would do this?" yelled Sully.   
  
Davis looked at what Sully had yelled about and tried to keep some of his stomach in check. A man was missing his face, a big gapping hole replaced it, bloody nerves ripped apart with his blood splattered across the walls. Davis then looked down to see he was near one of the many puddle of bloods of the man who had been killed, he then stepped away from it before he tampered with the crime scene.   
  
"Damn."   
  
Sully looked at him and then walked away mumbling something while Ty just looked at the gory body, wondering what indeed had happened here.   
  
(40mintues before)   
  
"Alright everybody on the ground NOW." People screamed in terror as four well-equipped men carrying a heavy armor of weapons with black ski masks over their faces to hide their features. The one who was in front and the ringleader pointed the shotgun up to the ceiling and fired once. "Anybody who is not on the ground by the time I reach three will find they're missing their head."   
  
The one who had spoke walked over to the teller and shoved the gun in the woman's face. "Fill it bitch." The woman's hands shook as she tried to concentrate on opening the cash drawer while crying out the words "Please don't kill me...please don't kill me."   
  
While two of the armed men watched the doors for anybody, another walked silently to a man who had his eyes looking down with his hands up in the air mumbling something fierce.   
  
"Get on the floor man, come on get down, now." The masked guy clicked his shotgun pointing it. The man closed his eyes and mumbled even faster.   
  
"Just spill his brains out." Called the ring leader. "Yeah, you gave him a warning, kill the fag." Called another guy who was watching for the police.   
  
Josh held the gun pointed at the man he looked away from his collages and heard a woman next to him quivering and praying to God to not let her be killed that day. The man stopped mumbling and opened his eyes, to spot the shotgun. He brought his eyes up slowly and looked at the dark greens of Josh's behind the black ski mask, and seeing the eyes that pleaded for him to get down on the ground.   
  
When he nodded and seemed he was going to succumb by lying on the ground, he turned around and began to scream. Josh began to look around, trying to talk to him at the same time; but it wasn't helping and the man was running towards the door.   
  
Mike looked away from the quivering woman and saw the man running for the doors. He rolled his eyes, and shook his head. He took a few steps and then aimed his gun. The body fell to the ground with a thud and causing blood to splatter across the wall.   
  
"COPS!" Mike looked to see no cops but in the distance the sirens of a couple NYPD squad cars could be heard coming their way.   
  
Three take off for the doors while one, Josh, is still standing still, looking at the now dead body whose blood is beginning to soak the cold tile floor.   
  
"Come on, what are you standing around for man...COME ON DO YOU WANNA BE CAUGHT, LET'S FUCKING GO." Chris grabs Josh who is standing over the dead body. They rush out of the bank, with the fearful eyes of the once held hostages staring at their departing backs.   
  
(In the Van)  
  
"Hey slow down before you actually do draw attention, come on Mike the cops aren't following." Mike who was driving eased up on the gas pedal and began to go the speed limit. He looked at the passenger, Dustin who was sitting next to him and gave a grin and then kept on watching the rearview mirror to see if anybody was following.   
  
When he looked back he saw Josh looking out the window with glassy eyes. "Hey, what the hell wrong with you, we got a ton of money and we just got away with bank robbing, again, will you smile you asshole."   
  
Josh didn't stop looking out the window to reply to Mike's comment, he just kept on staring, watching the parked cars fly by as they sped down the road.   
  
"JOSH...what is the matter with you?" Mike began to curse under his breath and then swerved to the side and parked the car, making the occupants of the car jerk forward. Mike undid his seat belt and turned around to look at Josh.   
  
"Josh look at me, LOOK AT ME NOW YOU BASTARD." Josh let his eyes wonder over to where Mike was looking at him. "Are you going to nark us out,....you are aren't you, I can see it. Your're having second doubts now, and want to back out, and therefore your're going to tell those stupid pigs what we are up to, aren't you? ANSWER ME, AREN'T YOU?"   
  
"NO, Mike I'm not going to nark on you," yelled Josh as he shook his head and then again looking back outside. "You said there would be no killing" mumbled Josh under his breath, not really wanting Mike to hear but he wanted himself to say it and hear himself saying it.   
  
Mike opened the door came around and opened the sliding van door. He pulled Josh out on the sidewalk and held his head to the ground, with Chris and Dustin trying to talk Mike out of something he would regret.   
  
Josh was trying to fight off Mike but Mike was a much bigger guy with more build to him so he just held Josh down and put the gun to his head and whispered into his ear. "Oh you better be telling the truth boy, cause if you back out and then nark on us,....you will be so fucking sorry."   
  
Dustin shook Mike's shoulder urgently trying to get his attention. "Mike cut it out, there is a god damn squad car up the street and it's coming our way....Mike are you listening to me, a COP IS COMING."   
  
Mike spun around shoving the gun into Dustin's face, while Dustin threw his hands up in the air. "What is wrong with you man, did you hear me? A cop is coming! Put the gun away."   
  
Mike's mind registered this and he threw the gun into the van and then shut it. Chris helped Josh up who was spitting blood from his mouth when Mike had slammed his face on the sidewalk.   
  
The cop car began to slow down but did not pull behind the van, as they would keep on going. Only they stopped when they got past the van and then parked in front of the already parked vehicle. Mike began to edge closer to the van, ready to jump in the car and grab the gun that was laying on the soft seat. Dustin seeing the edginess in Mike's posture stepped closer to him so he could whisper so nobody would over hear. "Don't do it man, you shoot a cop and we all come falling down with you."   
  
Mike just kept his thoughts and eyes on the cops who were getting out of the car.   
  
As the male officer walked up and his female partner went inside the tiny shop Chris put a friendly smile on his face and decided to be the talker for the group.   
  
"Problem Officer?" "Your tail light is out." Dustin stepped back and saw the male police officer was telling the truth, for the right tail light was indeed burned out. Chris didn't say anything until he saw the response from Dustin who looked back at Chris and nodded his head, telling him the light was indeed out.   
  
Chris shook his head, and turned his head back around. "Is that it?" said Chris with a smooth tone.   
  
The officer shook his head no. "No man, that is it. Just get it fixed." His female partner came out of the store with two Pepsi's in hand. "Come on Boz." She spoke this while walking to the door and shifting one of the pops into her other arm while she opened the door to get in.   
  
Bosco began to back up and then turned around to walk back to the car. He past Josh who was standing off to the side, not even daring to let his guilty eyes see the Police Officers, not trusting himself. Scared he might reveal what he had done and seen.   
  
Josh saw out of the corner of his eyes the Officer had stopped dead in his tracks and was pointing at him. Josh looked down at himself to see what had stopped the Cop. Blood. Blood that he still had on him from when the guy who had been shot right next to him, he had exploded it seemed....exploded all over him.   
  
Chris saw the look on the male Officer's face and he reacted quickly before anyone else would blow the cover. "He just got done painting at a neighbors apartment. Just picked him up, damn guy," Chris added a fake laugh "likes to get paint on himself and not on the wall."   
  
"Ohhh I hate painting,....okay...you guys have a nice night and get that tail light fixed." Chris let himself have a big smile. "Will do Officer, you also have a nice night as well."   
  
All but Josh let out their breath, in which they didn't realize they had been holding until the two cops pulled away in their squad car.   
  
Mike walked up to Josh and pointed to him. "You better be feeling pretty lucky that cop didn't think otherwise what the "red paint" is, clean yourself up. Let's get the hell out of here before any more cops decided to stop by." Everybody climbed into the van and they tore away from the street and into traffic.  
  
Nobody talked, everybody was too concentrated on their own thoughts and what had occurred that day. Mike couldn't stand the silence. The silence was just itching at the back of his neck, so when he came to a stoplight he pressed play. Eminem's Criminal blasted through the stereos speakers, easing Mike's tension.   
  
"Windows tinted on my ride when I drive in it  
  
So when I rob a bank, run out and just drive in it  
  
So I'll be disguised in it  
  
And if anybody identifies the guy in it  
  
I'll hide for five minutes  
  
Come back, shoot the eyewitness   
  
Then fire at the private eye hired to pry in my own business"  
  
  
The van turned down a street and soon it was gone, with the occupants in it.   
  
(Bosco and Faith's Squad Car)  
  
"Man I don't understand you women, always drinking diet shit." Faith had just put the cap back on her diet Pepsi and looked at her partner with an arched eyebrow. "Yeah just like I can't understand you men how you can drink plain, you know how many pounds that can pack?"   
  
Bosco started laughing and then looked over at her. "What?" she asked.   
  
"Oh nothing....do you know how unhealthy diet stuff is even if it has no caffeine? All they do is slap a label on it and call it a diet and half you woman buy into it."   
  
Faith looked at her partner. Her lips were spilt a little as though she was about to comment back. But she didn't. She just simply stared at him and then just shrugged it off.   
  
"Hey what do you think is happening here."   
  
Bosco pulled up to the same bank that 55-Charlie was waiting for the Supervisor.   
  
"I don't know but I'm getting hungry, and...." Bosco jumped out before Faith could protest of them being there. "and they didn't call us." She let out a sigh and followed her partner.   
  
(In The Bank)   
  
"Holy shit, what the hell happened here Davis?"   
  
Bosco walked in spotting the dead body without a face. He looked disgustedly at the blood that seemed to be everywhere near the doors.   
  
"I don't know Boz, we got here late. From the reports there were 4 perps, no descriptions cause they had black ski masks on, they took the money and when this dude," Davis nodded towards the dead body "ran for the doors screaming something, one of them just shot him point blank."   
  
"Damn."   
  
"Oh my God." Faith had walked in and couldn't believe her view. She had seen a lot on the force but still nothing really prepares you to see so much blood everywhere.   
  
Bosco looked back at her and then looked around the bank. Most of the victims were now sitting up doing something, either in shock or just still trying to come to terms what they had just witnessed.   
  
"Well, we better go...." Bosco and Faith got out of there but before Bosco turned around.   
  
"Davis, did any of the witness see the get-away-car?"   
  
"Ummmm," Davis looked down in his flip pad note book "Yeah, only it was a van and nobody caught the license plate number."   
  
"Okay....catch yeah later."   
  
The two partners left while Sullivan had walked up from talking to another spectator.   
  
"Was that Yokas and Boscorelli?"   
  
"Yep, hey what did you get?"   
  
"Nothing new really. Just about something about when the guy got shot one of them was still standing looking at the body, and had the blood all over him....damn."   
  
Sully walked away with Davis standing there with his own thoughts.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Chris walked into the small residence that he shared with his little sister. He crepe to the kitchen, the entire apartment being pitch black. He feared he would wake his sister up so he kept the lights off as he opened the refrigerator. He took a drink and then put it away. As he shut the door he saw a figure in the light sitting at the table.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?"   
  
Chris jumped out of his skin from the voice of his angered sister. She got up and looked at the clothes her brother was wearing and already knew what he had been up to and why it took him forever to come home.   
  
"You where with Mike and when your with Mike your doing something illegal, Jesus your such a....dammit Chris!"   
  
Tanya walked out of the room and slammed the door. All Chris could do was hang his head low and rethink about what he was getting himself into with Mike.   
  
(55 Precinct)   
  
"Catch you later Bosco." Bosco waved his partner off and walked towards his car. He was about to get in when somebody stopped him.   
  
"Hey, Officer Boscorelli."   
  
Bosco turned around to see the same kid he had saw early today that was covered in paint and from what he got was rather shy.   
  
"Hey,...can I help you?"   
  
The kid looked around seeing the wondering eyes of other officers. He looked at Bosco and then bit his lip.   
  
"I ummmm, they say to always come to the police when ummmm, aye, aye I, when your in trouble. My brother ummmm bringing me into some serious shit and ummmm, I just...."   
  
Bosco was having a hard time trying to understand the kid. He was nodding his head, blinking harder then usually just trying to get a sense in what this obviously guilty kid was trying to tell him.   
  
"Do you want to tell me what your brother has got you into, maybe I could try and help..."   
  
"NO!"   
  
Bosco was a bit surprised by the teenager's reaction and gave a confused look.   
  
"Look ummmm, shit you know actually shit man I'm just fucking around with you, I'm sorry I bothered you."   
  
Before Bosco could say anything the young person turned abruptly around and ran away. Bosco could only shake his head as he got into the car. "Teenagers now a days are weird as hell."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Josh had stopped running and from a safe distance watched as the officer that called him self "Boscorelli" get into his car and drive off. He took in a deep breath watching his hope disappear down the street.   
  
He knew what Mike had gotten him into was nothing he really wanted to do. After what Mike had pulled today, killing that man there was just no stopping Mike from killing other innocent people.   
  
As much as Josh wanted to tell the officer to help him, he didn't want to get anybody else involved and then killed. Josh just couldn't allow that.   
  
With a long sigh, he turned back home and walked back towards where his brother probably was wondering where he had gotten off too.  
  
TBC.... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Now listen up. We had a couple bank robberies in the last couple of days, one ending up bloody. I want your ears and eyes open out there. That is it," The officers stood up. "Also be careful." The Captain tried to look at every individual in the small call room of the 55 Precinct as the cops filled out.   
  
As the two partners of 55-David and 55-Charile made it out of the doorway Faith asked out loud the question that was running through the four officers at the time.   
  
"Do you think they will hit a bank today?"   
  
As Bosco walked out he glanced back with a smirk and a chuckle.   
  
"I would love to see those boys try it, they wouldn't last a second if they saw me coming."   
  
"Now would that be your looks or your mouth Boscorelli that would scare them away?" asked Sully. Davis laughed to himself.   
  
Bosco pretended to be stunned by the Senior Officer's comment but just merely let it roll off his back.   
  
"Whoa Sully, watch yourself, making witty comments at your age will liable to give yourself a heart attack."   
  
Davis looked away trying to hold the laughter inside as Bosco and Faith left to get in their squad car.   
  
"What are you laughing about?"   
  
Davis threw his hands up in defense.   
  
"I said nothing."   
  
Sully didn't say anything more just followed out the door as the many officers who where ready to start the long shift.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Dustin and Chris were over at Mike's and Josh's place getting ready for another hold up. As Mike went about the house Josh had walked over telling them about the special bullet, the special bullet that could pierce armor, like that of a cops vest.   
  
Mike walked out of the room coming back with the handgun and sitting down on the couch. He looked up at Josh and could see the uneasy stance in his brother's posture.   
  
"Look, this is the last time Josh and we're done. Just think, you do this and we will be in some island in the Bahamas." Mike saw the submission in Josh's posture so he gave him the shotgun.   
  
Josh put his own ammunition into the gun and his eyes came up when he noticed Mike was putting the special bullet into his gun, the armor-piercing kind.   
  
Chris and Dustin who had been staying quiet watched Mike and saw the truth to Josh's words as he placed the special bullets into the lethal weapon. They both exchanged looks and pretended they didn't notice, they were scared if they went up against Mike they would both end up losing their own lives. But as the silence grabbed at Chris he sighed and walked over to Mike.   
  
"Mike whata ya doing," he faked a laugh trying to sound all cool "whatcha going to do kill a cop or something?"   
  
Mike inspected his gun and turning it over and looking at it with pride. "If I have to, so be it."   
  
Chris mind flashed to his sister. If he were put in prison cause he didn't stop Mike from shooting a police officer there would be nobody to protect her and she was only 16 years old. He looked at Mike. Mike didn't care if innocent people got shot even if they were harmless, if cops got shot, Mike only saw cops as a nuisance and, given half the chance, he would probably get rid of them all. Chris had watched Mike kill that one man while they were robbing the bank, but everybody knows once you shoot a cop you have the entire goddamn force looking and watching for you.   
  
"Fuck this I'm outta here." Since Chris owned the gun that he was holding he took a couple steps back all the while watching Mike as he made his way to the back door of the house. Mike didn't make a move just kept on inspecting the gun that he held in his hands.   
  
"You leave Chris you don't get any of the money." Mike still didn't turn around as he spoke this to Chris. Chris just stood there thinking it through and then with a look of 'who cares' he left the house not wanting to be part of it anymore.   
  
Josh yelled for his legs to work but they wouldn't. He was stuck, super glued to the floor. He couldn't follow Chris like he wanted to. All he could do was just watch him leave and wish that it was himself walking away instead of Chris.   
  
Mike didn't say a word, just looked at both Dustin and Josh and then left to go get the rest of the gear.   
  
Dustin walked up to Josh who was still standing in the same spot, the spot he just couldn't move from. "You okay?"   
  
Josh looked at Dustin with worried eyes and shook his head no. "No I'm not okay, something going to happen and it not good." Dustin didn't say anything, just stared at Josh.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Faith watched from the passenger seat as Bosco did the usual driving for them. As they passed by the bank she realized she needed to cash a check.   
  
"Bosco go back, I need to cash a check."   
  
"No....you should have done it earlier. Do it tomorrow."   
  
"I can't do it tomorrow! Please just turn this car around and go back to the bank."   
  
Bosco looked over at her and gave her a look and then looked back away from her and said "No....why can't you do it tomorrow, what does it have to be today?"   
  
"Bosco I'm not kidding, turn this car around and go back to that bank."   
  
Bosco look over and glared. He was about to say something to Faith but when she turned her head slowly around with an arch eyebrow and giving her best mother look, he stayed silent.   
  
"Fine but we get a hot call....I'm leaving ya."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The squad car comes to a halt outside the bank in the alleyway. Faith jumps out of the car as though if she didn't move quick enough her partner would take off with her still in the car.   
  
Bosco watched her go around the corner and disappear from sight. He sat in the RMP for a couple seconds, everything was totally silent and that was just killing him. He couldn't sit still always changing position and when he couldn't get comfortable he climbed out of the car and walked into the bank.   
  
As Faith moved a little ways up in the line and was the next person she noticed out of the corner of her eye her partner had come strolling into the bank. She wondered to herself if he was going to pull the crap on her with the pulling her right out of line when she was the next one, just like for the lottery ticket.   
  
But Bosco walked right on past not even paying any attention to her. As he turned around the corner she thought 'probably he was going to the bathroom, or better yet finding a chick to flirt with'.   
  
"Next please." Faith cleared her thoughts and stepped up to the counter where a tall young blond woman was standing with a smile.   
  
"How's your day been Officer?" Asked the woman. Faith nodded her head with a smile. "Good, but hey the day is not over yet." Faith didn't even pay attention to the van pulling up front.   
  
(In The Van)   
  
Dustin was sitting next to Josh who was again distant by staring out the window. He whispered to Josh as Mike pulled up to the bank. "Josh do this one more time and were done." Dustin then patted him on the back.   
  
Josh then nodded. Everybody had the ski masks on and ready to hit the joint. Josh breathed in deeply and put the mask on so it would cover his features. He let out the breath and clicked the shotgun that he held in his hands.  
  
As Mike, Dustin, and Josh ran in quickly while screaming for everybody to get on the ground and pointing their weapons on all the people who were in the main lobby, immediately they began to scream and hit the floor.   
  
"Alright I want you all on the fucking ground right now....." Mike spotted Faith reaching for her own gun "that would include you too officer." Said Mike while pointing his shotgun at her.   
  
Faith slowly took her hand off the weapon resting on her hip and put her hands up slowly.   
  
"Look nobody needs to get hurt." Faith gradually sank to her knees and before she could go to the floor Mike yelled for Dustin to come over and take his place and then instructed Dustin to take her radio and her firearm.   
  
Dustin yelled for her to get on the ground, face down with her hands on top of her head. Faith didn't hesitate and complied.   
  
She closed her eyes and immediately her thoughts flew to her husband Fred. Her mind flashing through pictures of Charlie, of Emily. If something would happen and she being killed they would be left without their mother, and that scared Faith more than anything.   
  
Then when Faith opened her eyes once more to watch the feets of those robbing the bank her mind thought of Bosco. He was in the building and probably had no idea what was occurring out in the main lobby. He was going to walk right into a hail of bullets. She prayed that they would just do the same thing they made her do, get down on the ground. Faith hoped with all her might Bosco wouldn't come in and scare them, not even realizing what was going on.   
  
Faith clenched her fist together. No he was going to be okay, he would know something was wrong and call for back up and they would get arrested and everything was going to be okay.   
  
The bastards had taken her radio, and oh how much she wished she had it so she could just warn her partner. She wished for a lot of things in that tiny space of time, and that other being she could call for backup. Faith felt totally and utterly helpless. But all she could do was hope Bosco wouldn't come out. She prayed again it would just be all over, only her worst nightmares were going to come and play.   
  
(Some where else in the building)   
  
A simple man who worked in the back part of the bank was just finishing up his work and was ready to get to go home when on his panic stricken colleges come running past him in a rush.   
  
"Matt what is wrong?" The guy didn't even slow down just called over his shoulder as he was running down the hall.   
  
"Get the hell out of her Sean this place is being fucking robbed!"   
  
Sean's mind was running a mile a minute one of them was to get out of there without stopping. His mind was having a hard time wrapping around Matt's words. As he turned to follow Matt's path he stopped and ran back the other way.   
  
He hoped the gunmen wouldn't find him cause they were going to be mighty pissed when they found out what he was about to do. But it was the least he could do, the police every time couldn't get there in time and catch them. They were quick enough to get the hell out there and not be caught, he had been reading and watching the news.   
  
He stopped and he could feel his heart racing, and he swore it was going to burst right out of his chest at any second. With a shaky hand, listening to the men yell as they quickly got rich with the bank's money, he pressed the panic button.   
  
It was a new installment at their bank. It was there so it would alert the police and keep the robbers in the bank, locking all doors and windows. All of it being silent.   
  
Sean was quiet as possible trying not to be loud as he made his way back the other way to go up stairs until the police had the entire building secure.   
  
If Sean would have been just a mere couple of seconds behind of showing up and pressing the button he could have told the police officer who had just walked out of the employee's bathroom that he was about to walk in on a hold up.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mike smiled from underneath his ski mask. "Okay, thank you so much for your times ladies and gentlemen. Alas we have to leave so thank you so much."   
  
Mike was smiling walking backwards, watching for anybody to try and be a hero as he backed up Josh and Dustin had flanked him and went to go out the doors but they got a nice surprise.   
  
"Mike we got a problem." Mike spun around to see Dustin and Josh were jiggling the doors. They began kicking and punching the doors but they would not move.   
  
Mike spun around. "Alright who was the asshole who decided to lock us in here?" Nobody answered. "ANSWER ME." He walked up to one of the counters. The woman who had earlier was helping Faith was now holding her hands out in defense and was backing up only Mike grabbed a hold of her and then brought her face hard onto the marble top, holding on her head with the gun pressed to her mouth.   
  
"Did you do it you stupid bitch?" She was choking on her own tears, her mind not wrapping around that a man had a gun to her head and just itching to pull the trigger.   
  
Josh could see from where he stood Mike was seriously not thinking, he was about to shoot another innocent person, and a terrified woman at that. He looked at the gun and at the window and then took a couple steps towards Mike and the woman.  
  
"Hey let's just shoot our way out of here."   
  
Mike's shot around to look at Josh and then looked down at the head he was holding down and then as though he never did anything wrong he let her up and smiled.   
  
Mike pointed his gun at the window and put his finger on the trigger and began to put pressure on it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco washed his hands in the bathroom. Looked at the mirror in the bathroom not sure what to do in front of it so he just squinted his eyes and then walked out.   
  
Before he took the turn out in the main lobby he wondered if Faith was done and they could get back to police work.   
  
He never expected to come out in the middle of a hold up. He didn't think when he raised his voice to call out to Faith that he would scare the robbers, in a million years he didn't think he would get shot again. But that is exactly what happened.   
  
"Hey Faith, you ready?" Asked Bosco as he walked around the corner. It only took a second to register the guns in the men's hands, the people all quiet and some crying on the floor. His hand instinctively went to the handgun on his hip but before he could break the snap on the holster Mike turned around.   
  
Josh, Mike and Dustin all spun fast around when they heard the new voice in the room. They didn't expect to be another officer in the building  
  
Mike's finger was on the trigger and he didn't hesitate as he pulled it, aimed right at the cop whose hand was grabbing for his own weapon.   
  
  
  
All Josh could do was watch as Mike pulled the trigger twice, hitting the officer right in the chest. All Josh could do was stand and watch the officer fall to the ground with a sickening thud. All Josh could do was scream no and hopefully he would wake up from the nightmare that had become his life.   
  
He stood there, like the last time. Just stood there, looking at the cop who was sprawled out on the floor. Josh's eyes found his brother's eyes behind the ski mask and he saw no remorse in what he had just done. Josh's turmoil mind thought to the cops vest and then he realized that the armor piecing bullets was in Mike's gun.   
  
Maybe Mike was just trying to sound cool, saying how he had cop killing bullets but in reality they were just like any other bullet. Soon the cop would wake up pissed off and arrest them all for doing such a crime.   
  
As Josh's eyes flew back to the officer he thought he saw something moving. His blurry eyes took what felt like a minute to focus on what was moving near the fallen police officer.   
  
Blood. The cop was bleeding and all Josh wanted more then anything right now at that moment in time was not to be there.   
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT MIKE? JESUS CHRIST WERE SO SCREWED NOW!" yelled Dustin. Dustin who had been really keeping quiet since they started this whole suicide mission in getting money quick, but now after seeing Mike kill one innocent guy and now a cop, he couldn't just stand idlely by. Dustin walked up to Mike who was just standing there with his gun still pointed at the cop who had fallen, he grabbed the gun from Mike's grip and then punched him hard on the shoulder.   
  
"FUCK MAN,...." Dustin shook his head "I can't believe...were so screwed now."   
  
Josh looked at the male cop and then back to his partner who was still lying on the floor but desperately trying to see if her partner was okay from her position.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith's ears still rung from the gun blasts. When she heard them go off she couldn't help let her face quiver from the echo off the walls and being so close to the gun when it went off. By the time she heard somebody crumble to the floor hard to the ground she was facing the direction her partner would have been walking out of. She could see it was Bosco who had been hit and he wasn't moving from where she laid.   
  
She resisted the instinct to automatically jump and run to her partner so she closed her eyes again and prayed the bullets were stopped by the vest.   
  
When she had closed her eyes for what seemed like a second she heard somebody walking towards her. Her eyes flashed open and all she could see at the moment was just a boot in her line of vision.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Josh was still standing off in the far corner wishing this had never happened and Dustin was pacing, but Mike was just still standing there, until something in Mike's head triggered.   
  
Mike turned around grabbed the gun from Dustin then walked to the female officer and kneeled down so he could be eye level to her face.   
  
"You know how to get out of here....if you don't want anybody or yourself to get hurt I suggest you help us."   
  
Faith's mind was screaming 'hurt what do you mean if you don't want anybody else to get hurt?' But Faith had to place that in the back of her mind and not listen to that right now.   
  
She nodded her head, even though she had no idea how to unlock the doors she knew she had to do something.   
  
As Faith got up with Mike following her every movement with the gun her eyes where focused on her partner. Now that she was standing up she could get a real good look at her partner who seemed so far away as it is.   
  
Bosco's eyes where closed and her worst nightmare was playing out in front of her, he was bleeding and she couldn't do much about it. Faith couldn't tell where he had been hit but from the blood seeping out of him it looked bad.   
  
"Mike what the hell are you doing?" Dustin was watching Mike leading the female cop by gun point out of the main lobby. He looked over at Josh who was still looking at the fallen cop. "Come on man, nothing you can do about it now." Dustin took off to follow Mike, and failed to hear Josh say under his breath "I still can do something."   
  
TBC....  
  
  
So you want more? Well you know how to get it ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

Comments: I'm shocked. Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback. You guys are so nice and so just thank you very much. I would have made this longer but everything I really wanted is in Chapter 5 so if you are nice :) I will hurry even more to get Chapter 5 done, so THANK YOU GUYS!!!! Now onto the story...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Can you see anything Sully?" Davis and Sully had been the first on the scene, or so they thought.   
  
"No I can't...." Sully had peeked his head around the corner to see if he could see anything going on in the bank, but all he could see was everybody on the floor not moving.   
  
"Sully." Sullivan turned around to see his partner Davis looking at something in the alley. He took one more time to look inside the bank and then left to see what his partner had found.   
  
Both where staring at the vacant squad car of 55-David, only thing was it was missing the 2 officers that went with the automobile.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sean had heard voices coming his way. He put his head down and tried to keep his breath silent, fearing they would hear him. Only they walked right on by. He debated whether or not if that was all of them if he should go and unlock the doors. Sean decided to sit there. That changed when he heard the sirens of a squad car.   
  
With shaky breath he made his way out of his hiding spot and made it back to the main lobby. He listened for the man's voices but he heard nothing but some crying and prayers.   
  
He peeked his head out to see no bank robbers just everybody on the floor. He walked out of his spot and walked up to a woman who was clinging to her small child.   
  
"Where are they?"   
  
The woman looked up with fearful eyes and her herself began to look around.   
  
"They took, ummmm they took the female officer to unlock the building, I think they're going to be the back, I'm not sure." The woman buried her head into her child's hair whispering comforting words.   
  
Sean looked around. He spotted the officer on the floor with a puddle of blood forming around him. With a gulp of new air he slowly moved to the fallen cop.   
  
At first Sean wasn't sure if the officer was still alive but when he got closer he could see his chest moving slightly and he then noticed his eyes where open and looking around.   
  
He dropped to his knees taking off his nice jacket and his tie. He than scrunched and placed them onto the officer putting pressure on the wounds. The police officer cried out in a weak moan to the amount pressure he was putting on him but Sean knew it was for the best.   
  
"Oh my God, help us please."   
  
Sean's head flew around to see two cops peeking their head around the corners. He turned back around and looked at the badge with the officer's name on it.   
  
"Look, Officer Boscorelli, I'm going to unlock the doors, don't shut your eyes okay, do that for me, just stay awake."   
  
As he jumped up another man took his place putting pressure on Bosco's injuries. Sean ran to the same button he had pushed earlier and slammed his hand on it. He came flying back only to fall from the tile floor. With his body aching from the impact of the ground he got back up and waved his arms yelling to the officers outside.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"What in the, why is he screaming?" asked Sully  
  
Both cops were straining to listen to the man waving his hands about in the air.   
  
"I think he is saying...." Davis walked up to the doors with gun in front of him he opened the door. "that they're unlocked."   
  
"Davis wait....Davis....crap." Sully frowned but followed right behind Davis giving him the back up he needed.   
  
Ty Davis Jr., looked cautiously for the perps as he ran towards another one of the hostages.   
  
"Hey....Hey Miss...where are they?" Davis was sitting next to another woman who had her head in her lap. She brought her head up with tears trickling down her cheek and off her chin she looked at Davis. She pointed a shaky finger.   
  
Davis looked up and that is when he saw one of the missing cops to the squad car. But from his angle he couldn't tell for sure if it was Faith or Bosco. He took in a deep breath preparing for the worse, for he saw somebody standing over them saying something and applying pressure.   
  
He immediately turned and found Sully and with only the silent communication that a cop knows Ty knew Sullivan was ready to back him up if needed. He ran out quickly towards one of his friends.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong yet Bosco couldn't figure it out. Couldn't understand why he was staring up at the ceiling of the bank.   
  
The scene came back to Bosco. He had been shot, he had been shot by one of those goddamn punks who were robbing the bank.   
  
Bosco knew what it was like to be shot. Shot twice, both being point blank range, but it never....his body wasn't this numb before or so cold. His bullet proof vest had always stopped it, and he was pretty sure even in the state of mind he was in right at the moment he was positive he had just been shot in the vest again.   
  
But why did he think something was wrong? How come he could feel as though his thoughts where so foggy and that he couldn't think clearly, bring them all together to think of something to do to get out of this dilemma.   
  
He closed his eyes; concentrating on his breathing that seemed as though was becoming harder and harder to do. Every breath was becoming shorter and his lungs would cry out in pain with every inhale and exhale.   
  
When he opened his eyes again a man was kneeling over him and saying something to Bosco, but to Bosco it was like his mouth was moving yet no sound was coming out.   
'What the fuck?' thought Bosco. Why was this man looking at him like he was dying right there on the ground? Why did it feel as though he couldn't keep his eyes open voluntarily? Why was this man giving him his coat and then laying it over him....and why was this man telling him to not go to sleep? Wouldn't hurt anything. Bosco knew he couldn't move if his life depended on it at the moment.   
  
The man had left his side and then reappeared. Bosco closed his eyes again and what he thought was for a couple of seconds turned out to be a little bit longer cause all of a sudden Davis was standing over him.   
  
He wanted more then anything to tell Davis not to be so loud as he was yelling something. All Bosco wanted to do at that moment was just go to sleep yet he couldn't figure why he would be sleeping on the job, he should be up and about, but who can fight sleep?   
  
Before the sweet innocent dark conscious took over Bosco's sense, he couldn't help wonder where his partner was.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Davis ran up to the fallen cop. He had no idea which officer was lying lifelessly on the ground before him and he prayed it wasn't someone he knew.   
  
"Davis....who is it?" Davis could hear Sully calling to him. Davis looked down at the officer he called a friend. His eyes caught the glance of the man kneeling before him and he wondered if Bosco was still even alive.   
  
"Davis!" Davis turned around to look at Sully.   
  
"Who is it?"   
  
Davis hesitated at first then finally answered Sully's question.   
  
"It's Bosco."   
  
Sully didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Everybody knew it didn't matter what type of person you are, as long as you're a good cop. Sully knew Bosco was a good cop and that is all that mattered to him at the moment and when one of there own gets shot that means your shooting at all of them.   
  
Sully left the sanctuary of his shelter that protected him from any gun fire if their was any.   
  
As he ran over to Davis who was already getting up to go after the bad guys who had shot Bosco and possibly Faith he called out to him before he got himself killed.   
  
"Wait Davis." Davis stopped and waited for Sully while checking his cartridge on his gun.   
  
"Look Davis, I'll go get Faith and you call for the bus and backup."   
  
Sully knew if these guys had Faith and took down Bosco with such ease, then he would be damned to put Davis in that kind of danger. No way in hell was he going to go and tell Maggie that her son Ty Davis Jr., had been shot and killed when he himself could have prevented it.   
  
"No, I'm going Sully. They're not going to get away with this, shooting us like this, shooting Bosco. No, I'm going and you can't stop me."   
  
Davis turned around to walk the way the panic-stricken hostages had told them which way the robbers had gone.   
  
Sully watched as his partner was about to walk into danger and he knew there was going to be no way to stop him unless....   
  
"Davis....as Senior Officer I'm telling you to stay here and call for backup."   
  
Silence fell and Davis stopped walking. He looked down at his feet. Sully knew he was going to be upset with him later but that didn't matter at the time. He walked past Davis not looking at him and left to find Faith and who had caused so much turmoil in the 55 Precinct.   
  
  
TBC..  
  
______________________________________________  
Author Note: Sooooo how did you like? Want more real soon, Chapter 5, well like last time you know what to do and how to get it. Thank you again for the nice and wonderful feedback. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you again for the nice feedback. Don't own the song in the end, you know the drill OWN NOTHING!!!! Again feedback is always welcomed ;) Here is the story, hope you enjoy it.   
  
  
Chapter 5   
  
Josh couldn't take it anymore. He had stood by idly as people in Mike's path got hurt. He couldn't take it, something was going to happen and if that was him causing it, or someone else, he knew gut instinct it wasn't going to be a good outcome.   
  
It happened in a flash. Faith was trying to say something to get Mike to let her go when she happened to be turned around and she spotted Sully. She couldn't understand how he got in the bank in the first place but there he was, aiming at Josh, the only one against it all.   
Before she could do anything Mike rose his gun seeing Sullivan, Josh seeing the gun being brought up in front of him, shot his gun at Mike, defending himself. Mike got one shot off before he collapsed and it hit Josh square in the chest. Both fell down crumbling to the ground. Dustin dropped his gun not wanting to be shot.   
  
Faith looked down, resting on her toes she took off the ski mask that was concealing Josh's features. A teen. A teenager who was just a child that hadn't even lived his life yet. He was tall enough to look adult but being a mother, she could tell, just a kid.   
  
She was about to stand up, trying to already forget it when the kid let out a gasping breath. He looked shocked and was looking around. Faith bent down again grasping a hold of Josh's hand and just being there.   
  
"I'm so sorry......that......I didn't......stop my.......bro from shooting.....your partner..." He had to take deep breaths every time, every word becoming more difficult to say. "I'm just soooo sorry..forgive me, please."   
  
"I forgive you, just hold on okay, your going to be okay just try not to talk."   
  
Faith didn't know what to do. She turned to tell Sully they needed the medics but by then it was already too late. She felt one last grasp on her hand and he was dead or so she thought at the time. The kid was dead and there was nothing Faith could do about it.   
  
She stood up and looked at Sully. She had to get away from Josh before she cracked. Her mind screamed 'Bosco!" Faith took into a dead run, as fast as her legs could carry her she ran for all she was worth back into the lobby. Sully was screaming for her to slow down but she stopped when she didn't find Bosco. Her mind wondered if it was just maybe a dream or a nightmare or even better yet unconscious.   
  
"Faith." Faith didn't listen though to Sully. Her eyes searched quickly to the spot she had last saw Bosco. She walked up to see the pool of blood that she knew where Bosco was last laying. The flash of red and blue caught her eyes for the first time and she then took off again out the doors and into the street.   
  
"Faith?" Faith's head turned quickly to spot Davis walking up to her.   
  
"Faith I'm..." Faith stopped him.   
  
"Where's Bosco? Where is he Ty?"   
  
"I just helped load him into the ambulance....Faith."   
  
Faith went to where Bosco parked the squad car and got in. She turned the lights on and hit the gas and floored it to Mercy.   
  
(Hospital)   
  
"Where is he....I have to see him where is Bosco?" Faith had walked into the Emergency room looking at the ER as though she hadn't been there before. Her eyes were frantic.   
  
"I have to protect him, he didn't know....I have to see him....I" Her words where coming out so fast nobody really could understand the distressed cop.   
  
Procter the nurse who was familiar with most of the Third Watch cops, paramedics, and firefighters noticed Faith. She ran over to Faith grabbing her by the shoulders so she didn't go running in the ER. Faith kept pushing against Procter, trying to get past her. She couldn't think straight, her mind was working in overload and all she knew at the time being was she had to get to her partner who was hurt and alone.   
  
"Please let me go, I need to see," Faith's words stopped in mid sentence. The sound of the heart monitor. Procter stopped pushing and instead ran into the ER seeing if she could help. Faith just stood there and listened and heard the words and cries out to the other doctors trying their best.   
  
What seemed like an eternity the doctors came out with the nurses trailing with grim looks and shaking their heads in failure.   
  
Nobody stopped her. She walked right into the ER and just stood there not being able to move. She just looked with unspoken words thinking it was her partner laying under that cold sheet.   
  
The sheet covered the body. The machine was screaming next to the person, the machine that told you if they were still with the living or dead.   
  
A lone nurse walked into the room and came to stop the ear-piercing scream, the yell of agony that told Faith there was nothing she could do now. She was at a lost at words.   
  
When Faith walked out of the emergency ward she got sympathies from people she didn't even recognize or she did and just couldn't place them at the moment. It didn't matter to her; all that mattered was just going some where to be alone at the time.   
  
The chapel was the only place she went. That was the only place she felt safe and alone. The doors creaked as she opened them, she went and found a spot up in the front and just looked up at one of the marble statues of an angel. A tear trickled down and she mummers under her breath.   
  
"I'm so sorry I failed you. I can't believe I didn't do my job in protecting you."  
  
(In the Cemetery, couple months later)   
  
"I'm so sorry I failed you. I can't believe I didn't do my job in protecting you."   
  
Faith's tears fell onto the unspoiled ground near the named tombstone where it was beginning to hard to read with her salty tears.   
  
"Dammit, why did you have to die?"   
  
Faith's words lay on deaf ears, or so she thought. Somebody had followed her out into the cold. Had walked the same path that she had to get to stand in front of the marker. This person had stayed back; giving her the time needed to let her suffering come out without disturbance. After what seemed enough, the man couldn't take it anymore and walked slowly as he watched Faith fall to the ground yelling at the ground. Anguished at the person who lay six feet under the earth.   
  
He came up and stood behind her looking at the grave that caused so much pain in Faith's heart.   
  
"Faith.....there was nothing you could have done for him....don't blame yourself."   
  
She didn't get frighten by the voice behind her. The voice was so comforting. Faith felt the person reach out and gently place his hand on her jacket. She really didn't know how anybody knew she had come out to this depressing sight but it felt good to have somebody close and nearby.   
  
With a heavy sigh and a deep breath she stood up. She looked at the slab of cement and without hesitating she turned around into the friendly embrace of her partner, Maurice Boscorelli.   
  
He didn't let go until she was ready. He just held her so she knew he was there for her. Letting her cry anything that was left in her system.   
  
When Faith stood back finally looking at the man before her she could only stand there and wonder if it would have been Bosco's tombstone she was looking at. She knew she had almost lost him that day to and she doesn't even want to let her mind go there.   
  
She felt guilty that she was joyous and happy Bosco was alive and yet a kid had died that day. It seemed like something was off and Faith just couldn't figure it out just yet.   
  
"Do you want to be alone or...."   
  
"No, you can stay here....actually I was going to leave."   
  
Faith recalled that day. The day Josh had died and she couldn't protect a child from death.   
  
(Past)   
  
In the hospital's Chapel Faith sat there. One tear had rolled down her check but it was like she couldn't cry anymore. It was the shock. Her mind wasn't grasping the whole meaning of death. She was so out of it she didn't even hear the doors open. She didn't hear as somebody walked up next to her until they placed their hand on her jacket. Faith looked up to see Procter again.   
  
"Faith I...."   
  
"I know what you're going to say,"   
  
Procter looked at her a bit confused but let Faith continue her sentence.   
  
"Your going to tell me my partner is in the best of hands now, that nothing can hurt him. I know how it works....he is safe."   
  
"Well yes he is in the best of hands right now, just."   
  
"Just I wish....why did it have to be him, why couldn't it been."   
  
"Faith, you can't predict what happens, you never can."   
  
Faith shook her head and looked at the beautiful face of the marbled angel."   
  
"I just wish he didn't....that Bosco would have just struggled a bit longer that he didn't die."   
  
Procter had been nodding her head until she heard dead. She shook her head and then looked strangely at Faith. She studied Faith for a second and then smiled.   
  
"Honey, you thought that was.... Faith, Bosco is in surgery."   
  
Faith's eyes slowly dropped down looking back and forth. She turned her head and looked at Procter's face. She thought maybe it was some kind of sick twisted joke but deep down she knew Procter was telling the truth.   
  
"So you're saying....he's not dead....he's in surgery but...." Faith's hand went to her mouth and tears began to rush. The overwhelming feeling that he was alive still. That he wasn't dead that he was actually still fighting for his life.   
  
"Faith, listen I have to tell you....he is still in critical condition. This is really the doctor's job telling you the information, but there still a chance. But the good news is he's still alive and fighting, Faith."   
  
Procter came and sat down beside Faith and hugged her as Faith tried to got ahold of herself in which she did. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and then with her fingers. Faith cleared her throat and got serious. She looked at Procter who had let go of her as Faith had begun to wipe her eyes.   
  
"Then who was it? Who was under the sheet?"   
  
"It was one of the perps from the robbing, cute kid...pity he decided to take the harsh life....Faith."   
  
"Who found him.... was it Sully, who found him, was it...." Faith stood up and left Procter sitting there wondering what was going on in that confused mind of the female officer of the 55 Precinct.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Faith looked at the body that was once Josh. She had thought it was Bosco that had been the one on that cold metal table. She wasn't sure how she had gone so slow getting there, that the ambulance that carried Josh's prone body had beaten her. She was so sure that she was breaking every law in the state of New York when she drove away from that dreadful bank. When Faith had left the boy she was sure he was dead, guess the teenager still had some fight left in him.   
  
"Sorry kid."   
  
She then left to go wait on word of Bosco's surgery.   
  
(Cemetery)   
  
She looked at the tombstone of Josh. She was alone with her thoughts to wonder why she had grown attached to the kid so much. Faith never felt as though she would know why. Maybe it was the way his hair reminded her of Charlie or those same beautiful eyes that her daughter Emily had.   
  
"Sorry." Faith looked at it one more time and then without looking back she looked at her feet as she moved side and forward out of the marked headstones. She looked up to see Bosco standing there in his black leather coat.   
  
Both partners looked at each other. Communicating without any words. Bosco nodding and Faith giving a small smile they both understood what brought them there on that dreary day.   
  
Not because it was an anniversary or a birthday. But it was the day Bosco was getting out of the hospital. He had been in critical condition for so long, and then the therapy it took months. But it was today that he finally he got out.   
  
Bosco had thought Faith would be there when he had gotten out of the dreadful hospital. But she wasn't. Nobody knew where she was but he had an idea. So he went to Josh's marked grave finding her there. Standing and yelling at somebody who was 6feet under the ground.   
  
When he was there for her and finally began to make their way out of the quiet yet murky graveyard both off duty cops knew exactly who's tombstone Faith could have been yelling at. It could have been Bosco who was dead and lying in a cold coffin but neither wanted to think of that. So both cops walked out of the cemetery to their cars. Both partners departed, got into the cars where it was far warmer then outside and left.   
  
The snow began to fall and pile up and as it began to cover the tombstone. A lone bird flapped hard and fast and with a sorrowful cry perched on Josh's tombstone. It cried out looking both ways and then as quickly it was there it was gone and the gravestone would be there until somebody would walk up and point and wonder what had caused his fatality.   
  
As the snow gathered around the grave, the bird off in the distance still could be heard, beckoning somebody to listen to its sad song.   
  
THE END!  
  
Creed  
One Last Breath  
  
Please come now, I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
It seems I've found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say  
  
Hold me now  
I'm 6 feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
Maybe 6 feet  
Ain't so far down  
  
I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in HIS grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say  
  
Hold me now  
I'm 6 feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
Maybe 6 feet  
Ain't so far down  
  
Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me  
For you and me  
  
Hold me now  
I'm 6 feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
  
_______________________________________________  
Author Note: Okay so Bosco survived. So I twisted the story and made it look like at it first and then made sure he was alive in the end to comfort Faith, so what I had that planned since day 1. Anyways I decided I killed him enough in Without My Consent and then really packing it in deep with Memories. So the conclusion was not to kill him cause simple, I don't want the writers of Third Watch every getting the impression and really go ahead and do it...had to keep my little man alive. Anyways hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. I was sad to see it end was one of my favorites trying to write and try to do twists and turns to make it all work in the end. Anyways, feedback of course is always appreciated and thank you again to those who have made this fic come true by pushing me all the way..;) You know who you are..~Codes 


End file.
